


Peony

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peony

“I’m telling you, Mama won’t let you take it in,” Merry said.

Frodo cuddled the kitten with the white nose, stroking it behind its gray ears. “But she’s got a lame leg. She’s useless as a mouser. And she may die out here on her own.”

“I know,” Merry said. “And I feel bad about that. But I know Mama, and I don’t think she’ll let you take her in.”

***

“No. Absolutely not.” Auntie Esme shook her head firmly.

“But, Auntie, she’s lame and she can’t survive out there on her own.” The kitten purred in Frodo’s arms, and his heart opened wide to her. His aunt must let him keep her. There was no other way.

“I’m sorry, Frodo, but I can’t have a cat wandering free in the Hall. Can you just imagine all the mischief she’d get into? And it’s not safe with a new baby just born yesterday.”

Frodo snuggled his face in the kitten‘s furr. “But cats don’t really smuggle babies; Bilbo told me so. Oh, please, Auntie. I shall take perfect care of her. She’ll not bother anyone, I promise.”

The very idea of letting this kitten go -- already he had named her Peony in his mind -- made him want to weep like a baby.

Something in Frodo’s face must have moved Esme, for she touched Frodo’s cheek and said, “Very well, lad. But if there is any trouble at all, out she goes.”

Frodo’s face brightened. “Thank you, thank you thank you.” He kissed Peony’s head. “Oh, Peony, what a grand and adventurous life you‘ll lead!”

END


End file.
